Baile Escolar
by Chobits3
Summary: El baile escolar esta cerca...! y Ritsu sta indecisa en invitar a su mejor amiga... pero lo que nadie sabe es que amabas amigas tienen fuertes sentimientos la una hacia la otra
1. Chapter 1

**bueno antes que nada... lamento en subir un fic pero la Univ. no me deja -_- en una pqeña vacacions k tuv durant el carnaval aqui en Veracruz ise este fics...! q va a ser un TwoShot...!**

* * *

><p>Todas las chicas de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka se encontraban ansiosas por el baile escolar que iba a ser el viernes por la noche… la mayoría de las chicas ya tenían parejas para dicho baile, una que otra chica pues no hallaba ninguna…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Por qué todas están tan emocionadas por ese baile? – se quejo la castaña que se encontraba en la sala del club<p>

Tal vez sea porque no has podido invitar a Mio-chan – menciono la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga la cual desvió su mirada – Mio-chan a de estar esperando a que la invites, si no como explicas que ella haya negado las invitaciones de las demás chicas de la escuela – volvió a decir la rubia

¿Y qué me dices de ti Mugi-chan, acaso no te han invitado? – pregunto la castaña cambiando de tema… mirando a su amiga

Iré con Nodoka-chan – menciono la rubia con una sonrisa

Ya veo… Yui va con Azusa, mientras que Ui y Jun van juntas – se volvió a quejar de nuevo la castaña

Ya te dije que invites a Mio-chan, si la buscas… de seguro estará en el salón – dijo finalmente la rubia mientras iba saliendo del club

* * *

><p>Mientras que un salón del segundo piso se encontraba una pelinegra con una mirada triste viendo a sus amigas que ya tenían parejas para el famoso baile…<p>

* * *

><p>Ya te enteraste que Akiyama-san ha rechazado la mayoría de las invitaciones para el baile – mencionaba por debajo una chica a su amiga<p>

Tal vez no vaya a asistir, solo quedan tres días – respondió la chica

* * *

><p>Por otro lado la castaña bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y se dirigió al salón de clases… entrando llamativamente el cual provoco que las chicas que se encontraban dentro del salón se asustaran incluyendo a la pelinegra… la castaña se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada la pelinegra ignorando las miradas de sus compañeras…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué haces? – pregunto la pelinegra fuera de sí por el comportamiento de la castaña<p>

Yo se que faltan tres días y tal vez me digas no como respuesta – mencionaba la castaña mirando fijamente a la pelinegra

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra

¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? – pregunto la castaña muy decidida en esa frase, mientras le extendía la mano como un príncipe a su princesa… en el salón unos gritos ahogados o más bien gemidos salieron del asombro por unas chicas que se encontraban dentro del salón tras a ver escuchado a la castaña y cuya escena parecía romántica… para luego quedar en profundo silencio, mientras que la pelinegra tenia descontrolados sus emociones…

Entonces… ¿Qué dices vienes conmigo? – volvió a preguntar la castaña mirando a su amiga de la infancia que aun tenia extendida su mano hacia la pelinegra

Solo con que no lleguemos tarde ese día – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras aceptaba gustosamente la mano de su amiga… otros pequeños grititos ahogados salieron de nuevo y ahora era por la acción que tomo la pelinegra…

Será mejor que nos vallamos a la casa – menciono la pelinegra… pues todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y Ritsu

Si… tienes razón – contesto la castaña al ver que sus compañeras de clase aun tenían sus miradas encima, ambas chicas salieron tomadas de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la salida… fuera de la escuela ambas caminaban tranquilamente, platicaban como si no hubiese pasado nada… no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra… ninguna de las dos se había percatado que seguían tomadas de la mano desde que salieron de la escuela

Creo que hasta aquí llegue – soltó un suspiro la castaña mirando hacia el cielo

Te veo mañana – se limito a decir la pelinegra… pues no quería que su mejor amiga se fuese de su casa

Paso por ti el viernes a las 7:30 p.m – dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga

No llegues tarde – fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra

Descuida no lo hare – contesto la castaña soltándose de la pelinegra con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Ne Ritsu – dijo la pelinegra

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida la castaña

Al parecer creciste este año… ya eres más alta que yo – contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios

¿Así, no me había dado cuenta de eso? – soltó una pequeña sonrisa la castaña para luego irse a su respectiva casa…

* * *

><p>Tras los pocos días que restaban para el baile… la pelinegra decidió ir de compras, pues no tenía ningún vestido para ese día… entro a las diferentes tiendas de vestido que había... pero ninguno de ellos le parecía lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de la castaña… hasta que en fondo de una de las tiendas vio un vestido, el cual le pareció perfecto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>y que les parecio? el proximo va a ser inteso con un toque d leemon jjujuju<strong>

_**P.D. voy a demorar en subir la conti de "Noche Eterna & Juntas por siempre" asta que tenga vacaciones q es en marzo :D**_


	2. Baile

**_bueno antes que nada este fic va dedicado pa la persona mas especial en mi vida :3 aww...Y Lamento la gran demora… pero la universidad me tenia… corrección me tiene ocupada… pff -_- y pues aqui esta mi fic :D ya terminadito jojo bueno no los hago esperar asi que leean :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron rápido, el viernes hubo clases hasta las tres de la tarde… cada chica de la escuela estaba sumamente emocionada por el baile que empezaría dentro de cinco horas… mientras yo salía con mis amigas del HTT, no podía evitar pensar que se pondría Mio para el baile… pero definitivamente tendría que sorprenderla con mi atuendo para al rato.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Ne, chicas! – dijo animadamente la guitarrista principal del HTT<p>

¿Qué sucede Yui-senpai? – pregunto la Kohai mirando a la chica

Saben lo que rumoran en la escuela – dijo misteriosamente la guitarrista mirando a sus amigas

¿Qué es? – pregunto la bajista

¡Ya dinos que es! – decía la baterista con curiosidad

Pues… se rumora que tu y Mio-chan están saliendo – menciono la guitarrista con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigas

Ah ¡Eh! – dijeron ambas chicas mientras quedaban en shock

Estoy de acuerdo con Yui – comento la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora

Pero… porque lo dicen – menciono la bajista

¡Es muy fácil Mio-chan! todo fue porque no rechazaste la invitación de Ricchan – explico la rubia con calma

¿Y eso qué? – dijo la baterista

Pues que Mio-chan había rechazado varias chicas para el baile y tú fuiste la única a la cual no rechazo – dijo Yui con una sonrisa mirando a la baterista

Tal vez sea porque Mio-senpai guste de Ritsu-senpai – menciono la Kohai mirando a sus senpai

¡Pero qué cosas dices Nakano! – exclamo la baterista un tanto molesta

Será mejor que me vaya a casa sola – dijo la bajista sonando desanimada al ver la expresión de la baterista

¡Eh! ¿Pero no se supone que nos vamos juntas? – pregunto la baterista mirando a la bajista totalmente confundida por el cambio de reacción

Solo no llegues tarde – menciono la bajista… y se fue lo más rápido hacia su casa dejando a sus amigas desconcertadas principalmente a la baterista

Será que para Ritsu solo soy su simple mejor amiga… o tal vez significo algo mas para ella… pero, con lo que sucedió hace rato me demuestra lo contrario…

"_si tan solo pudiera saber lo que te sucedió hace rato_" – pensó la castaña mirando el reloj "_¿será cierto lo que dijo Azusa, Será que yo te gusto…?_" – seguía pensando hasta que se dirigió al cuarto de baño para arreglarse o si no llegaba tarde por la bajista

_Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – _se dijo a sí misma la castaña

"_Ojala que, con esta ropa que compre… pueda llamar tu atención" – _pensó una pelinegra mientras se paraba frente al espejo y sostenía un vestido

¡Ritsu se te va a ser tarde para ir por Mio-chan! – gritaba una señora desde la sala de su casa

¡Ya voy mama! – dijo la castaña quien bajaba por las escalaras atrayendo la atención de su mama

¿Ri… Ritsu eres tú? – pregunto asombrada la madre de la castaña al ver a su hija con esmoquin con un toque femenino y sin su diadema

Lo siento mama ya me voy o Mio me matara – dijo la castaña totalmente espantada por la hora de su reloj… pues solo faltaban quince minutos de la hora acordada.

* * *

><p>Me dirigía hacia la casa de Mio… pues sabia dos cosas de antemano una de ellas era que Mio me mataría por llegar tarde y la otra era de que sabía que mi atuendo la dejaría sin palabras… cuando llegue a su casa en tan solo cinco minutos… fue un gran record para mi… me dirigí hacia la puerta toque el timbre y la mama de Mio me dejo pasar<p>

* * *

><p>¿Mio-chan ya estas lista?… ¡Ricchan ya llego o llegaran tarde! – grito la mama de la pelinegra mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto de la pelinegra<p>

La señora Akiyama platicaba conmigo mientras esperaba a Mio, pero, ninguna de las dos nos habíamos percatado que ella se encontraba de tras de mí.

Ahora entiendo porque Mio-chan estaba feliz por ir al baile – menciono la madre de la pelinegra mirando con una sonrisa picara a la castaña provocando que se sonrojara…

¡Ya… Ya estoy lista! – dijo la pelinegra ruborizada mientras esperaba la reacción de la castaña, para sorpresa de la Sra. Akiyama y en especial de la castaña se quedaron impactadas por la ropa que vestía la pelinegra

¿Mi…Mio eres tú? – pregunto la castaña asombrada y un poco embobada por la ropa de Mio

¡¿Mio-chan? – dijo asombrada la madre de la pelinegra

¿Nos vamos? – pregunto la pelinegra mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña y la empezaba a jalar… pues estaba en completo trance

¡Eh! ¡Claro, vámonos! – dijo la castaña observando detenidamente a la pelinegra

* * *

><p>Salimos de su casa… nos dirigíamos tranquilamente hacia el auditorio de la escuela… cada vez que tenia oportunidad alguna dirigía mi mirada hacia Mio, en verdad se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido negro azulado y, simplemente sujetado con un nudo en su cuello dejando su espalda totalmente descubierta, daban ganas de rosar mi mano sobre su piel… pero debía de contenerme ella es mi amiga, pero muy en el fondo me decía que la quería mas como una. Con esas zapatillas que ella traía estaba totalmente a mi tamaño.<p>

No podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que Ritsu posaba una mirada sobre mí, pero lo que no podía evitar era derretirme ante su atuendo, con ese esmoquin negro y una corbata negra con estrellas amarillas y de bajo de su saco una blusa color blanca y sus zapatos negros y lo que le daba un toque totalmente sexi era su flequillo, que apenas y le cubría su vista, era un hecho de que yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas habían llegado a la escuela… a decir verdad casi la mayoría de la población estudiantil se encontraba allí dentro del auditorio bailando…

* * *

><p>¿Entramos? - menciono la castaña mirándola fijamente a sus ojos<p>

¡Sí, claro! – contesto la pelinegra, ambas entraron… y empezaron a buscar con la mirada a sus amigas… pero al parecer la pareja tenían las miradas de sus compañeras sobre ellas…

¿Se nos quedan mirando bien feo sobre todo a mí? – pregunto la pelinegra sin dejar de buscar a sus amigas

Tienes razón… pero tu no les hagas caso – respondió la castaña mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su mejor amiga… después de varios minutos las chicas encontraron a sus amigas, el cual se sorprendieron al ver a la pareja en frente de ellas…

¡Mio-chan que hermosa te ves! – dijo la rubia que llevaba un vestido color rosa ajustado con adornos en plata dejando ver una de sus piernas y usaba zapatillas color plata.

Lo mismo opino – menciono Nodoka, llevaba un vestido corto de color verde limón ajustado a su cuerpo y unas zapatillas color plata…

Pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás Ricchan – decía Yui, que llevaba un vestido largo de fiesta color rojo y zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido… mientras tanto Azusa llevaba un vestido corto de fiesta color negro con gris…

Ahora si dirán que son pareja – menciono la pequeña Kohai con una sonrisa en su rostro

¡¿Pero no lo somos…. O si? – se pregunto la castaña así misma con dudas en su rostro

Bueno dejemos el tema en paz – dijo con nerviosismo la pelinegra

Mio-chan tiene razón – menciono la rubia – será mejor que nos divirtamos

Estoy de acuerdo con Mugi – dijo finalmente la castaña saliendo de su mundo

* * *

><p>Todas las chicas bailaban entretenidamente en la pista de baile… pero la pareja que más llamaba la atención era la de la baterista y la bajista del club de música ligera…<p>

* * *

><p>Aun nos siguen mirando – menciono la castaña mirando hacia a las chicas que las observaba<p>

Tienes razón amor – dijo la pelinegra aunque la ultima palabra lo dijo inconsciente, pero la castaña pudo escucharlo

¡¿Amor? – miro confusa la castaña a la pelinegra

¡¿eh? – dijo atónitamente la pelinegra y se encontraba sonrojada

¡Dijiste amor! – volvió a decir la castaña mirando a su acompañante

No es cierto – dijo nerviosamente la pelinegra

Si es cierto – volvió a insistir la castaña

Que no – dijo firmemente la pelinegra

Esta bien, ya entendí que no dijiste "amor" – decía la castaña no muy convencida y siguieron bailando…

Después de un rato bailando, Nodoka sube al escenario

Bueno antes de que se acabe el baile, quiero anunciar que el HTT tocara en unos momentos – Decía la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

¿Eh? ¡¿Vamos a tocar Ricchan? – preguntaba la guitarrista a la castaña

¡Sí! – respondió animadamente la castaña

¿Y que se supone que tocaremos? – esta vez fue la rubia la que pregunto

Miren, Mio hizo una nueva canción "Hello Little Girl" – decía la castaña con una sonrisa

¿Que dicen? – esta ves la que pregunto fue la pelinegra

¡Tu lo sabias Mio-chan! – dijo la guitarrista mirando asombrada a la pelinegra

Sí, ¿entonces tocamos o no? – menciono la pelinegra

Pero no sabemos como va – decía algo preocupada la pequeña Kohai

No hay muchos cambios – explico la castaña a la menor de las 5

¿Entonces si o no? – pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra

¡Sí! – respondieron las cuatro chicas

Bien con tan solo 10 minutos podrán aprendérsela – dijo la castaña mirando a sus amigas, la pelinegra se dirigió con Nodoka y le pidió 10 minutos mas para que las chicas pudiesen aprender la canción. Una vez listas… cada una tomo sus respectivos instrumentos y como siempre Yui empezó a dar su increíble monologo.

¡Buenas noches a todas! – Decía animadamente la guitarrista principal, mientras que el publico respondía – bueno solo tocaremos una canción escrita por Mio-chan – menciono la guitarrista y rápidamente las chicas del club de fans de Mio empezaron a gritar de lo emocionada – la canción se llama Hello Little Girl – dijo finalmente la castaña y las chicas empezaron a tocar

Una melodía suave empezó a sonar tan armoniosa se escuchaba y que a todas la chicas les gustaba **[bueno busque la cancion de hello little girl en youtube y si la tienen pues pongala para apreciar mas la letra n_n]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mune no oku chiisana onna no ko ga <strong>_

_En el interior de mi pecho hay una niña pequeña_

_**iru no fuwafuwa ya kirakira pyua na mono bakari hoshii no**_

_Todo lo que quiere es algo puro, dulce y brillante_

_**sonna kanojo ni douzo yasashiku koe kakete agete**_

_Por favor, llamala gentilmente__**  
>me ni mienakute mo sore ga hontou no watashi da kara... it's me, call me<strong>_

_Porque incluso si no puedes verla, ella es mi verdadero se… Soy yo, llámame_

_**koware yasui haato furiru de kazaru tabi kyun de naichau**_

_Cuando un corazón que se rompe fácilmente es decorado con adornos __**  
>tatoeba shokora yori amai amai koi ni itsuka deau hi o yume miteru<strong>_

_Siente un dolor punzante y llora… el dia en el que ella encuentre el amor que sea dulce, mas que el chocolate es lo que ella sueña…_

* * *

><p>Las chicas se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la canción…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mayoi michi tomadou onna no ko ga iru no<strong>_

_Hay una niña perdida y confundida __**  
>dokidoki mo namida mo hidarite de tsuzuru dake na no<strong>_

Ella, simplemente, escribe sus lágrimas y latidos con su mano izquierda

_**sonna kanojo o dareka takumashiku hippatte agete  
><strong>__que alguien guie a esta niña, firmemente porque al llegar la noche ella se vuelve temerosa _

_**yo ga fuketa nara kowakute ugokenaku naru kara... it's me, guide me**_

y es incapaz de moverse… Soy yo, guíame

_**hikkomigachi na sofuto shifon matoeba sukoshi tsuyoku kawareru?**_

_Viste a una niña frágil, que tiende a refugiarse en terciopelo ¿se volverá fuerte algún día?__**  
>ureta ichigo no you ni akaku akaku <strong>_

_Una persona que, simplemente no baje la mirada, _

_**hohosome utsumuku dake ja nai jibun misetai no**_

_Con sus mejillas rojas, rojas como fresas maduras eso es lo que ella quiere mostrar…_

* * *

><p>Todas las chicas de la banda HTT se encontraban tan sorprendida por la letra de la canción… sobre todo la castaña que a pesar de que sabía que había una canción nueva no sabia la letra de esa canción<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>it's me, call me<strong>_

_Soy yo, llamame__**  
>koware yasui haato furiru de kazaru tabi kyun de naichau<strong>_

_Cuando un corazón que se rompe fácilmente es decorado con adornos__**  
>tatoeba shokora yori <strong>_

_Siente un dolor punzante y llora_

_**amai amai koi ni itsuka deau hi o yume miteru**_

_el día en el que ella encuentre el amor que sea dulce, mas que el chocolate… es lo que ella sueña_

* * *

><p><em>De verdad le gusto tanto a Mio – <em>pensó la castaña para si misma

* * *

><p><em><strong>ki ga tsuite koe kakete izanatte<br>**__date cuenta, esa pequeña voz diciendo…_

_**koko ni iru yo chiisana onna no ko ga**_

_Estoy aquí, soy esa niña_

* * *

><p>Con esa ultima frase da por terminada la canción de la pelinegra, todas las chicas habían dejado de bailar y aplaudían felizmente… las cuatro chicas del HTT estaban sorprendidas por la letra de canción…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Ahora si Mio-chan, en quien te inspiraste? – pregunto la guitarrista con mirada curiosa, la pelinegra desvío su mirada hacia la castaña e instantáneamente se sonrojo<p>

¡Yo! – dijo finalmente la pelinegra totalmente roja

¡Sí, tú! – dijeron las tres chicas del HTT mirando a la pelinegra, mientras tanto la castaña seguía atónita por la canción de la pelinegra… ella sabia perfectamente que la canción era para ella, solo que Mio jamás lo diría…

Bueno será mejor terminar la ultima canción… bailando no creen – dijo finalmente la castaña, todas las chicas se sorprendieron por la reacción de la castaña…

Ricchan tiene razón – contesto la rubia y se dirigió con Nodoka para terminar de bailar… todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo, regresaron a la pista de baile y la ultima canción fue una balada era mas para pareja, por el cual una que otra pareja de baile se retiraron de ahí…

* * *

><p>La guitarrista se había quedado con la pequeña gatita, mientras que Jun y Ui también se habían quedado en la pista de baile… Nodoka y Mugi se quedaron también pero en plan de amigas.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos nosotras también – decía desanimada la pelinegra mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban el resto de las chicas pero una mano hizo que se quedara en la pista de baile.<p>

Nosotras nos quedamos aquí hasta que se acabe la canción – dijo la castaña firmemente – y además no terminaste de responder la pregunta de Yui – menciono la castaña mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la pelinegra

Ritsu… - susurro la pelinegra

Entonces bailamos esta ultima pieza – dijo la castaña mientras le extendía la mano como un príncipe a su princesa… la pelinegra se limito solamente a dedicarle una sonrisa a la castaña y aceptar bailar con ella…

* * *

><p>La castaña coloco ambas manos sobre la cintura de la pelinegra, provocando un leve sonrojo a la bajista del HTT… la pelinegra coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la castaña, se encontraba totalmente roja y por lo tanto desviaba su mirada de la castaña… y empezaron a bailar la canción era totalmente armoniosa y a la vez podía enamorar a cualquiera que se encontrara bailando… la luz era totalmente tenue efectiva para que las parejas que negaban su amor se pudiesen declarar…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Y me dirás a mí? – pregunto la castaña<p>

¿¡Eh! ¿Decirte que? – pregunto totalmente confundida la pelinegra, por la repentina pregunta de la castaña

Decirme en quien te inspiras para hacer todas esas canciones – menciono la castaña, mirando fijamente a la pelinegra

Yo… yo – la pelinegra no podía articular palabra alguna, pero quedo mas sorprendida al sentir unos cálidos labios tocar los suyos… la castaña la estaba besando, la pelinegra no pudo resistirse a ese beso llevaba años esperando ese momento y se dejo llevar… las chicas que se encontraban bailando veían la escena que estaba ahí presente…

Mira Azu-nya, Ricchan esta besando a Mio-chan – decía emocionadísima la guitarrista, la pequeña se limito a solo ver la escena… después de unos minutos la castaña rompió con el beso que había iniciado.

¿Ahora si me dirás? – pregunto de nuevo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa

No hace falta decirte, cuando tu ya sabes la respuesta – contesto finalmente la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa y de pronto la canción había terminado…

Creo que será mejor irnos – menciono la castaña – además la mayoría nos vio besándonos

Si tienes razón – respondió la pelinegra, no lo pensaron dos segundos más y salieron de ahí como por arte de magia…

Ambas chicas caminaban tomadas de la mano e iban de regreso a sus respectivas casas…

Se ver hermosa la luna – menciono la pelinegra

Sí, esta de hermosa al igual que tu – contesto la castaña mirando a la pelinegra… y sin haberse dado cuenta había llegado a la casa de la pelinegra…

Creo que ya llegamos – dijo en total desanimo la pelinegra

No te preocupes te veré mañana – menciono la castaña

Ne Ritsu, ¿te quieres quedar a dormir conmigo? – pregunto la pelinegra totalmente sonrojada

Claro, además me da flojera de seguir caminando – soltó una pequeña risa la castaña, ambas entraron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la pelinegra… ya dentro de la habitación la castaña tomo por la muñeca a la pelinegra y la atrajo hacia ella robándole un beso tan tiernamente… poco después el beso que inicio la castaña empezó a subir de nivel se volvió algo salvaje y lujurioso por parte de la pelinegra.

¡Mio!, tranquila – le dijo la castaña entre risitas

Lo siento – respondió ella – pero, ya no puedo aguantar más…

¡Eh! – Dijo con asombro la castaña - ¿A qué te refieres con eso Mio?

He esperado mucho tiempo – menciono la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa

¿Estás segura de esto? – pregunto la castaña antes de seguir

Uhm – afirmo la chica…

* * *

><p>Una de las manos de la castaña tocó el delicado cuello de la pelinegra, para luego inclinar su cabeza y besarla ferozmente, la pelinegra pegó su cuerpo al de la castaña pegándola hacia la pared… la mano que tenia la castaña en el cuello de la pelinegra deshizo el nudo con el cual estaba sujeto el vestido que traía puesto la pelinegra… cayendo por la piel blanca y dejándola con la ropa interior… mientras tanto la pelinegra empezó a desvestir a la castaña… quitando primero el saco y aventándolo hacia cualquier rincón de su cuarto… para luego dirigir sus manos hacia el pantalón de la castaña y desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer… en menos de 20 segundos mas la castaña también se encontraba en ropa interior.<p>

* * *

><p>De verdad que eres muy hermosa – susurro la castaña en el oído de la pelinegra<p>

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo contestar la pelinegra, no supo como pero ella ya se encontraba totalmente desnuda en frente de Ritsu, y para no quedar atrás también… se deshizo de la ropa interior de la castaña quedando ahora si las dos totalmente desnudas.

* * *

><p>La castaña la tomo por su cintura y caminaban hacia la cama, quedando Mio debajo de ella… pero la pelinegra da la vuelta y es la castaña quien queda debajo de la pelinegra… seguían besándose apasionadamente y a la vez tan dulce. Una de las manos de Ritsu recorría con delicadeza el cuerpo de la pelinegra hasta llegar a su sexo, pero se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia a la pelinegra… cuando la castaña había llegado a su húmedo sexo, lo pensó como dos veces antes de hacerlo…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Estas segura de seguir? – pregunto la castaña aun con su mirada en la pelinegra<p>

Estoy completamente segura – dijo en voz suave la pelinegra, así que metió un dedo dentro de ella, gimió por el dolor que le había causado. Movió su dedo dentro y fuera de ella mientras usaba su pulgar para frotar su clítoris, el cual provoco que le enterrara sus uñas en toda su espalda por el dolor que sentía ella en ese mismo momento. La castaña la besó dulcemente para que se olvidara de ese dolor.

La pelinegra con su lengua empezó a recorrer por el cuello de la castaña, hasta llegar al erecto pezón, lo lamió, provocando que la castaña se estremeciera ante eso haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran de golpe, por el placer que sentía ella…

Mio quiero que te sientes sobre mi – dijo de repente la castaña algo afligida por la excitación que tenia en ese momento…

¿Qué es lo que harás? - pregunto la pelinegra con falta de aire

Solo siéntate sobre mi – dijo en tono de suplica la castaña… la pelinegra no lo dudo y se sentó sobre ella… la castaña con una de sus manos la tomo por su cintura y la pego a ella y con la otra mano que tenia libre la deslizo por el abdomen de la pelinegra hasta llegar a su sexo, metió un dedo dentro de ella nuevamente, movió su dedo dentro y fuera de ella al principio fue lento pero poco a poco se empezó a volver mas rápido y duro, la pelinegra gemía de placer que sentía en ese momento provocando que empezara a darle pequeñas mordidas en el hombro de la castaña… solo se llegaban a escuchar pequeños susurros pidiendo mas y mas, por parte de la pelinegra y la castaña no se detenía, puesto que ya tenia dos dedos dentro de la pelinegra… ella ya no sentía dolor alguno, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento mágico que se había formado en su habitación… el cansancio se hacia presente por parte de ambas… la castaña retiro sus dedos de la pelinegra… mientras que la bajista se acostaba por lo cansada seguida de la castaña…

Sabes Ritsu… hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida – decía la pelinegra aun agitada

El mio también – contesto la castaña mirando a la pelinegra – ahora entiendo que todas tus canciones tenían mensajes subliminales y que iban dedicados a mi – menciono la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que se sonroja la pelinegra

Ne Ritsu… ¿entonces ya somos novias? – murmuro la pelinegra tratando de no ser escuchada

¡Claro que lo somos!, ¡después de lo que paso hoy no quiero imaginar a otra persona que no sea yo en tu cama! – Exclamaba la castaña – es mas te lo pediré, Mio Akiyama… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto la castaña con su característica sonrisa

¡Claro que quiero amor! – respondió la pelinegra con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la castaña se acercó a la pelinegra para luego sellar con un tierno beso esa magnifica noche para ambas…

* * *

><p><strong>bueno y que les parecio? jeje sale chicos y chicas con esto tomare un pequeño receso ahora si... y en agosto traere las continuaciones de mis otros fics n_n sale espero sus Reviews jeje chaito<strong>


End file.
